


Sweet Dreams Mr. Hux

by Celestial_Mess1, Ninjantome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 19th Century, Butler Hux, Clones, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Mad scientist Rose, Science Experiments, Smut, Three Rose/One Hux, Victorian Science Fiction, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: Being a butler for the brilliant Doctor Tico and her two clones is an easy job for Armitage Hux. The hard part are the naked dreams that keep coming  to him when he falls asleep...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Dreams Mr. Hux

**Author's Note:**

> I am overjoyed to present to you this new collaboration with Celestial_Mess1! I fell in love with her idea of a mad scientist Rose and her clones, and their dear ginger butler. It was the perfect story for this spooky season ^^ You will find a moodboard at the beginning of the story, to set the mood ;)  
> And have a good reading!

Rhythmic beat of ocean waves crashed against hardened-clay estate walls, overlooking a dreary wet morning. The faint pounding from the ocean to escape its paramour startled Armitage awake. His body racked with quaking shivers as delusions of painted nails still played against his skin. He sat up, lungs heaving for a semblance of air. His thoughts scrambled inside his brain, fighting for dominance.

Armitage pushed a sweat drenched tendril of hair away from his eye. His breathing steadied. He could still feel them, still hear them: the vicious giggles and erotic moans of three women. They haunted his every waking nightmare and every deep desire. He shuddered at the chill of the room, the wind playing tricks on him. Their touch, feather light as small ghosts caressed his body. He still felt the hands that dug roughly in his hair, lips in-captured on his, the midnight black of a seductress whispering dirty little secrets in his ear. He let out a shaky breath. His unsteady hand scratching at the ever present bump which protruded from his upper arm. 

Sanity was a fickle mistress, designed to make great men feel weak and weak men to feel…. His words were escaping him again! His reason was waning precariously. It was a matter of time before it snuffed him out. The treatment Doctor Rose was giving him was not a strong enough sedative to vanquish his changing mental swell. Armitage thought about his mistresses often, each dream becoming more vivid than the last. His body throbbed at the idea of their wet clinched walls bearing down on his rod, at the price of temptation they presented. 

A peculiar feeling creeped along his spine, hugging his nightgown to his sweat drenched back. The feeling grew, becoming a cataclysm of banging against his skull. Riding this thin line of rationality would eviscerate a lesser man. He needed to lie down, alas the sun was making its way through the torrential rain and chores needed to be accomplished. The women would wake up soon and his last sinful dream needed to be recorded.

Dragging himself out of bed on wobbly legs, Armitage crossed his small room to his wooden desk. He considered himself lucky within the elegant wallpaper and solid wooden furniture. His room was in fact bigger than the one of most domestic servants, and Doctor Rose made sure he was accommodated with a fully equipped desk, for the household administration, as well as a large bed for his inconsistent health. He had obviously argued with her that it was an unnecessary expense. However, Doctor Rose Tico was not a woman who let anyone dictate what she should or should not do.

He sat down in his chair in his long and wrinkled undergarments, trying to shake the heaviness of sleep still holding onto him. Hux took his journal out of its dedicated drawer, where he left it the previous morning. It was the only time he had to properly write down his thoughts. And also when his dreams were the freshest in his mind. He opened the black leather cover, adorned simply with a ‘ _A. Hux_ ’ in small golden letters, and quickly found the next blank page. Dipping the beautiful dip pen Doctor Rose gifted him in the black ink, Armitage began to write.

_October 3rd, 1898_

_I made that dream again. Albeit each occurance differs in some slight details, the overall content remains unchanged. I fear my latest entries would give quite a perverted and unimaginative image of myself. Despite that, writing them down helps me sort out the embarrassment I am always left with when this peculiar dream occurs. This time began the same way as the others._

_I go upstairs to my room, a long working day weighing on my shoulders, and open the door. I am surprised that the light is on. I am always so careful with the electric system of the manor. But that consideration has soon left my thoughts at the sight that welcomes me. On my neat and tidy bed are the three most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes upon, and there unexpected presences remind me of a passage that struck me from my latest reading:_

_“I was not alone. The room was the same, unchanged in any way since I came into it. I could see along the floor, in the brilliant moonlight, my own footsteps marked where I had disturbed the long accumulation of dust. In the moonlight opposite me were three young women, ladies by their dress and manner. I thought at the time that I must be dreaming when I saw them, they threw no shadow on the floor.”_

_Mr. Stoker could not have been closer to the impression they left on me. Except the three temptresses waiting for me are casting well defined shadows on my bed sheets. Their identical curvy silhouettes I know them well, for they are my mistresses. The youngest clone and editor, Scarlett, then the first creation and lead assistant, Carolina, and finally, the original Rose of this magnificent bouquet, Doctor Rose Tico herself. I am filled with shame at my lustful imagination. Doctor Rose achieved a miracle of science duplicating herself twice, meanwhile the world keeps debating about the use of electricity, and all my consciousness could summon was this seductive version of them._

_In the haze of my dream, their usual lab coats, pants and skirts have been replaced by lace corsets, high stockings held up by silk garters and see-through négligé. Before my astonishment forms into words, I am left helplessly hot and -to my greatest shame- hard. Their slick black hairs are improperly loose, and their makeup highlights their identical features. They all look at me expectantly, bodies laid lasciviously -dare I think…- for me._

_I cannot help in my frozen state to stare back at them, as the terribly accurate words of Stoker impose themselves on my mind: “All three had brilliant white teeth that shone like pearls against the ruby of their voluptuous lips. I felt in my heart a wicked, burning desire that they would kiss me with those red lips.”_

_Carolina is the first to sit up and come to me. Her corset brings her breasts up and curves her waist in a mouth watering fashion. Without thinking my eyes run down her garters and the refined stocking hugging her legs. I am so mesmerized by her approach that I do not notice Scarlett on her heels. But soon enough I feel the light draping of her sheer négligé on my butler uniform. Scarlett’s touch grounds me as her hand runs up my impeccable shirt, over my bow, to the lapel of my long black jacket. I follow her gesture leaning into her, but Carolina catches my jaw and pulls my face in her direction. They look exactly like their creator to the exact golden tan of her skin, yet Carolina smirks in a lecherous way that only belongs to her. It draws my attention away from Scarlett’s always so meticulous hands undressing me._

_Their hands roam beneath my clothes, too many of them for me to follow in my stupor, but I revel in their touches. They strip me from my uniform down to my undergarments, in which I cannot hide my obvious erection. Although, all three of them don't seem disappointed by the view I offer._

_“I love it when you blush Mr. Hux,” Scarlett whispers by my shoulder as they pull me towards the bed._

_Carolina’s grip tightens on my undershirt. She bites her lower lip, looking at me from under long black lashes, “I could kiss the hell out of your pretty gaping mouth.” She offers in the same low voice._

_My eyes dart to Doctor Rose, sat down on my bed with her legs crossed. One of them sports a lace garter high on her thigh, matching the black lace of her corset and the ruffle on top framing her bare shoulders. She looks at me and I lost myself in her dark famished eyes._

_“Be my guest,” she offers Carolina._

_Before I come back to her, Carolina has captured my mouth and I melt under her voracious lips. I am thrilled by her warmth and by the taste of her. My hands find the curve of her waist, she anchors me as Scarlett pushes me down on the bed. Her hands sneak to my crotch, palming the erection they caused me. I whimper in Carolina’s mouth, unable to let go of her. I cannot deny, when she kisses my lips, how it pleases me. When she slips her tongue into my mouth I let her in eagerly. I feel Doctor Rose’s hands pulling my shirt down my shoulders, then with an unsettling shortcut proper to dreams I find my head on her soft lap._

_My mouth is suddenly freed and before I can protest, Carolina’s mouth kisses my naked chest. Her small eager tongue finds one of my nipples, making me gasp softly. The light fabric of Scarlett’s négligé tingles my thighs, then her weight settles on my hips. I buck against her -against my will- but I am so desperate for their touch that I cannot control myself. I look at her in worry, but it quickly fades away as I see through her robe the pink areolas of her bust and the dark patch of hair guiding my eyes to her sex. To my delight, she seems rather pleased by my reaction. I see her pouring something in her hand as she straddles me, then she grabs hold of my swollen shaft and coats it with a slick substance._

_Her grip is light and yet I am jerking into it with a dire need. My head lolls sideways into the velvet touch of Doctor Rose’s skin. Her fingers comb my hair, soothing my impatience._

_“You’re doing so good Armitage,” she praises while Scarlett’s hand moves up and down my length. I feel so hot I must look all flushed. However, it becomes the least of my concern when Scarlett takes me inside her. How could I describe what she feels around me? Words seem meaningless as she rides me, sending my head backwards as our moans answer each other._

_My gaze falls between Carolina’s legs. I can’t help it, her sex -so alike to the one sucking all strength out of me- is covered with a delicate lace panty and right in my line of sight. Her small hand tenderly lifts one of mine to her mouth where she puts my fingers. She sucks on them, in harmony with her accomplice, before slipping them past the hem of her undergarment. The tips of my fingers trace her slick and hot slit. She pushes them further, until I feel the edge of her entrance._

_"Be good to me Mr. Hux. You always know how to please me."_

_Albeit, lightheaded from this lecherous dream, I do want to please her, more than anything. I rub my hand against her, making her squeal excitedly. Then I push one finger inside her, and soon two, even three as Carolina asks for more. My rhythm is thrown off by the wild riding of Scarlett. I feel myself tensing, galvanized by the echo of their moans, and I come -harder than I ever thought myself capable of._

_When I come down, catching my breath, their hands are fondling me. Reveling in their touch, I look up to the three same faces, looking for their approval. I need to know that I fulfilled their wishes. Their gentle smiles coax me, but it appears I did not soften after my climax. In fact, I am harder than I was before, only more sensitive and covered with Scarlett's slick. And suddenly my eyes catch the sight of her teeth. Their smiles became predatory and I realize that they are far from done with me._

_"My turn!" Carolina jubilates as she takes her sister's place. I feel her lowering herself on me. Just as tight and wonderful as Scarlett was, and she shows me no mercy. I am but a toy they use for their own satisfaction. It both thrills me and terrifies me._

_Doctor Rose's hands caress my damp face. Her palms fill with my tormented groans. She is always watching over me, even in my lewdest dreams._

_"She's right." Her beautiful voice notices. "You do have such a pretty mouth Armitage."_

_My hands go up to her hips and to her thighs that cushion my head. She is the only thing on my lips when I pitifully whimper: "Doctor-"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rose?"_

_At least one more time, I want to say but lose the ability to speak between Carolina's legs._

_"You should kiss that title away," Doctor Rose suggests with a wicked smile._

_I only understand what she means when she forcefully lays my head down on the mattress and opens her legs over my mouth. Her lips are dripping wet, her heady feminine scent filling my nose when she sits down on me. Her hand fist my hair in a ruthless grip, keeping me still before I kiss her hungrily. She smears her slick all over my mouth, making me choke on her swollen sex. I flick my tongue between her folds, drowning for good in her lush and delicious flesh._

_The details of my dream fade away, most likely as I wake up. But I am left with the clear knowledge that we did not stop here. A phantom sensation makes my skin crawl, of all three of them making me come again and again…_

Armitage stared at the words written down on the page. He contemplated the realism filtered through his dream. Sulfur like heat radiated through each pore on their body, the sensation was something he knew matched reality. Their beautiful, soft curves played on repeat. He shook his head, there was no time to the dwindle on things which he could not control. He had a house to oversee. 

The elegant wood chair scraped along his elm floors as Armitage got up to get dressed. In the far-right corner stored the freshly imported pump water basin which Doctor Rose insisted he have. He told her it was not becoming of him as staff to utilize such a newly ingenious scientific discovery, but she merely laughed, her breast jiggling behind a black corset. He often wondered about the discovery of new technology and marveled at the beauty of it, but knew it was outside of his jurisdiction to ask questions. He scowled, deciding to use the archaic version of washing oneself with a cloth and bucket. 

The absurdity of Doctor Rose to imply his cleanliness was not superior! Her and her clones slovenly and erratic behavior was the only reason he worked at such a brutal pace. Their manor was pristine at all times, ready for visitors and the envy of anyone who entered. If someone voiced their contrasting opinion; Armitage knew a swift bypass to show them outside.

Tico Manor was a marvelous formation, sitting atop the rocky slumbering town of Hays Arkanis. As house administrator Armitage took his role seriously, dedicating copious amounts of time to the repairs, cooking, and cleaning of the expansive home. Sometimes he would even remember small details which had disappeared from the estate interiors: like the ice storm which hit when he was fairly small, though he knows his memory does not serve him correct since his servitude to Doctor Rose began ten years ago. 

A thick layer of macassar oil wove itself through his fiery red hair as he tamed it back into a traditional Gordan style. The last few strands tried plastering themselves to his forehead rather than falling in line behind the others. Armitage huffed using his comb to corral the extra tresses into their respected place. 

Satisfied, he briskly walked over to his armoire. Another gift given to him by his mistress. She rather liked to be unconventional in her approach to staff members. At least she was not as vulgarly forward as her clones tended to be. The armoire hung his crisp white shirts along with a few pairs of pressed, pleated pants which he donned as well. To spite his beautiful brown headmaster Armitage still used his wardrobe trunk to hold his black suspenders, his cravat, and his silk vest. The vest was one of the more peculiar gifts Doctor Rose had gifted to him during her whimsical travels into town. He recalls her breathless whispers on his neck, stroking up his chest and telling him he had done a good job. Of course, he had done a good job. The Tico Manor was his pride and joy. He asked for no less than one-hundred and ten percent perfection on any given day. 

Ensemble almost complete, Armitage opened his bottom trunk drawer to reveal a pair of well worn, leather gloves which he prided himself on refurbishing and cleaning every day. Content with the man he saw in the mirror, he set out to conquer the day. 

The thick, heavy doors sounded echoey in the long narrow hall. Unfinished wood walls creaked as he strolled by, adjusting his gloves. His feet gently used him to a small backstair hidden from plain sight. Taking two steps at a time, Armitage nearly lost his foot, remembering a booming angry voice yelling at him to stay on the third floor. Breath catching, he gripped the banister tight, trying to shake off the strange vision. He had never seen this manor until he came to work for Doctor Rose, and she never once yelled at him. Clearly his psychosis was slipping into delirium.

Plush brown and amber carpets ran the length of the hallway on the second floor, leading to a grand staircase. Hux tried not to make eye contact with the doors which passed him on his left. Each one held a woman full of temptation who could easily draw him in. 

He did not release his breath until his foot hit the bottom step. The intricate glass doorway filled to the brim with leaves and a symbol he knew he recognized but could not identify, wove into wrought iron. The shadow that the door released pointed him in the direction of the kitchen off to the left. The sound of his squeaking shoes filled each corner, bouncing off the closed doors to the drawing room and the study. Only when he was situated in the kitchen did he realize he was feeling funny. His mouth became dry and his stomach garbled with sinking acidity. 

A clock chimed off in the distance signifying it was 15 past 8. Shaking off the remnants of a strange omen, Armitage began to create breakfast for the women. Doctor Rose liked her hafgritur, or oat porridge with heaps of butter and sugar. Quite frankly Armitage wasn't sure the woman could even taste the boiled oats. She accompanied her breakfast with a set of cold eggs, one slice of tip-yip, and fruit. Carolina, on the other hand, enjoyed a more traditional Otomokian breakfast with her patti sprouts, ice cookies, and eggs with the yolk presented upward. Scarlett would take very little to feed on a normal day, which is why her breakfast consisted of tea, jam, toast, and a sliver of fish from the night before. Her favorite was pleuron. Armitage himself enjoyed a bit of tea, a sliver of meat and some fruit to begin his day. 

A trill bell rang from the outside as Armitage began to plate the food portions. He wiped his hand on a dish towel, folding and placing it back in its place on the stove handle. His feet took him to the back door of the kitchen as shuffling could be heard from upstairs. Long, elegant fingers hovered over the doorknob when a weighted _oof_ sounded above his head. Clearly Carolina had awakened from her slumber. Despite appearances, each woman liked to begin her day differently.

Doctor Rose appreciated hearing the sound of the frost-birds mating call through the window, in the tree beside her room. Carolina, on the other hand, would hear her hydraulic water clock chime and merely slump over to the other side of her bed. She would then sleep for another thirty minutes before she realized she had not gotten up. Her scramble to commence her day was generally accompanied by loud bangs and cries of respiration. Scarlett, much like the rest of her personality, rose quietly, as a vampire awakened in the night. Hux's mind drew back to Stoker and his description of the nocturnal creatures embedded in their society. If vampires were real, he was convinced Scarlett would adapt to their lifestyle easily.

Opening the back door of the kitchen, he saw the brass, metal mail hanger, swinging in the breeze, the torrential rain-pour nothing but a gentle lovers tap against the cobbled walkway. Procuring the mail, Armitage closed the door and turned around only to be startled by a smirking Scarlett.

“Good morning Miss Scarlett. You are down exceptionally early.” His deep voice rumbled, flexing his grip on the mail to save face about his fright. She smirked, her round cheeks accentuated by the hairstyle she typically wore.

Scarlett’s chocolate colored hair was styled in a gentlemen’s fashion, most of it hanging low behind her back in a ponytail while the front swept tendrils descended upon her round face and accentuated her almond orbs. 

“Perhaps you are late on fulfilling your duties.” She primly responded. “You certainly have forgotten a few.” Her eyes raked down his anatomy, wide brim hips swaying tantalizingly around the kitchen island to grab the pot of tea prepared to boil over during his negligence. Hux took a step forward, his arm outreached as he moved around her to grab the kettle.

Armitage bristled. He was not one to neglect his duties. Certainly, he would remember an incident where his mistakes could be rectified. 

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn Miss Scarlett, but I have not given you nor the other ladies of this house a reason to disrepute my line of work. Nor have I been given a task which was not fulfilled with precision and coherence.” he willed his eyes not to challenge one of his mistresses, opting to stare at a peeling paint chip behind her shoulder. The tea would soon boil over and he would have to start again. 

Scarlett adjusted her beige canvas shirt, the top three buttons undone. Underneath the shirt was a navy corset, the boxy collar sitting low on her ample bosom to the point of distraction. 

“You are forgiven Armitage. You are always forgiven for speaking. Just a quick reminder, as house administrator your duties range from big to small projects but your most important one is the keeping and care of us.” she stated, flourishing her hand under the swell of her breast. Hux gulped, placing another pot of tea on. 

His ears burned with desire and anger. Of course he remembered he served the women. How could he not? They would starve without him and all three of them knew it. Armitage chided himself, coming to look Scarlett in her eyes. “I would never forget my duty to my mistresses.” He busied himself with the breakfast plates. Each was presented in a silver dish off his bronze mobile cart.

“It is improper for you to obtain your own tea. If you wait in the dining area, I will bring out everything.” he evenly answered, setting up his cart.

“Very well.” she smirked, dusting imaginary lint off her dusty brown burlap slacks. The material hugged her bottom curves in a way that made his mouth dry. A kettle shrilled somewhere in the background as he watched her walk away. These women would be the death of him.

The whistling peal of his breakfast cart gave his presence away before he stepped into the room. Hux frowned. He thought he had fixed the contraption last week from making such an abominable noise. The chatter in the room became an avalanche as he entered. The formal dining room was supposed to be used for special occasions only, but Doctor Rose insisted it was to be used regularly when the whim struck her, which appeared to be everyday. Out of her idiosyncrasies, Armitage did believe her chaotic, disorderly manner was easy to chart. 

Tan wallpaper embroidered with gold leaves decorated the walls between meticulously, sparkling, white wainscoting. The floors gleamed a cherry wood hue, reflecting each beauty sitting at the enormous spherical table. The ornate olive green runner changed colors as rain hit the cathedral, rose stained windows. In the middle of the table, playing with a set of wires -even though Armitage had _expressly_ prohibited tinkering at the table-, was Doctor Rose. Her hickory brown hair styled in its usual fashion. 

Short, curled, combed bangs played by her eyebrows as the rest of her soft tresses weave and braided into a messy crown upon her head. A few loose pieces were left to fall gracefully down her back. Doctor Rose’s back flinched behind her white lab coat as she peered up at Armitage. He tried not to show disdain for her disobedience. 

“Doctor Rose.” he challenged “Must we go over the guidelines for running a sufficient amicable breakfast again?”

She grinned beautifully, turning half her body to face him in her chair. Her black, lace bodice snug tightly at her curves, jiggling the mesmerizing globes. “Oh Armitage, you don't have to call me Doctor this early in the morning.” she lifted her head from her work, following him as Hux brought the cart next to her. “I’m just Rose right now.” 

Armitage couldn't help watching her dark lashes flutter under pecan eyes. A shiver ran up his spine. Pink stained cheeks flamed as he forced his eyes back on the dishes. “Your food is served.” he coughed, placing down her breakfast. 

A hand snatched the porcelain teapot. Doctor Rose’s fingers trailed along the refined flowery design and opened the top of it. “What kind of tea did you choose today?” she inquired, sniffing the curls of steam while wiggling on her crossed legs.

“Earl grey Miss Rose.” Hux answered absent-mindedly. A nerve twitched behind his eye as he stared at her plaid syrup pants. “Thirsty?” she muttered.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked, staring back into pools of pecan irises. Men had given up much less for a pair of eyes like hers. 

“The teacups, Armitage.” she laughed, placing the teapot down on the table among her wires, making him bristle. “I can’t eat without my tea.”

“It will come momentarily.” he robotically answered, pushing his cart to the head of the table where Scarlett was already reading the morning newspaper. 

“Dreadful business in Jakku. Did you hear a local merchant riot occurred? Apparently their mayor had been embezzling funds and his secretary found out. Now she’s missing as well. Some say Reyne-” Scarlett gasped, flexing her paper. 

Hux placed her plate and her bottle of jam next to her with expert hands. “Miss Scarlett, we have conversed about reading at the table when your food is served and the inevitable stains that you paint all the newspaper with.” 

Scarlett just opened her pretty almond eyes at him. “Oh I won’t stain anything Mr. Hux, I promise.” 

“Remember this when the papers will be berry flavored.” Carolina snorted, her unladylike posture playing at Armitage worst nerves. She was seated across from Doctor Rose, hunched in her seat with both elbows on the table. 

“Miss Carolina. Your breakfast.” he announced, hovering it out of reach, in front of her face. 

She let out an erotic moan which caused a flicker of arousal to strum through Armitage bloodstream. She leaned in, breast on display from his aerial view. He tried to look away respectfully. “Miss Carolina, we have discussed the wait time you shall incur when impatience wins.” 

She turned her walnut eyes up at him, fluttered eyelashes beating at a sixteenth of a minute. “Would you consider just this once,” she invaded his space until her face nearly touched the shiny buttons of his butler's coat “letting me go? I promise I’ll be better next time.” she pouted, pink lush lips unveiled for his pleasure. 

He raked over her sinful body. Her umber colored hair in a traditional bouffant pulled back into a small bun. The rest of her hair fell beautifully around her exposed collar and neck in loose curls. Her navy corset did nothing to hide her generosities squished together. She wore a loose lab coat like a shawl trapping her lower arms. Adjusting her ankle length skirt with one knee over the other, the fabric rid up, baring one of Miss Scarlett’s shapely, tan legs.

“Very well.” he conceded. But just as he had a towel ready for when Scarlett would inevitably dip her papers in her food, he knew well that Carolina’s eagerness could not be tempered. Armitage took a step back. 

“Now, now Carolina. Armitage is an employee in this house; not one of our benefactors. Let the poor man eat in peace.” Doctor Rose chided, sliding a spoonful of oat porridge into her mouth.

“And drink his tea.” Scarlett piped up, already pouring four cups, from the cart Armitage left behind him.

“Where-” he checked toward Doctor Rose to see that she had handed the pot to her clone. “Ladies, would you be so kind to let me do my work?”

“Here.” Scarlett got up, handing him a cup of tea. The aroma was strong, an earthy like smell, bitter exactly how he liked it. 

“I will enjoy it. Now if you’ll excuse me.” he gave a small bow, pushing his breakfast cart to the door.

“Where are you going, Armitage?” Doctor Rose called out.

Three sets of brown eyes stared at him. 

“To clean up my disorder then I shall eat my-”

Doctor Rose laughed heartily, with that bright tinkling laugh that never missed in making Armitage’s stomach churn, and motioned him to come back. 

“You will do no such thing. Here, sit.” Carolina pulled out the chair next to her. He contemplates the inevitability of complying to his mistress’ orders. “I will get your food and tea.”

“No, Doctor Rose. It is improper for me-” he began planting himself on the elegant rug. But their gazes showed no intention to change their minds about having him taking breakfast with them. 

“Let her have this.” Scarlett whispered, winking.

“We have not given you a good home, food, and wages for you to eat in the kitchen.” Doctor Rose was in front of him now, her hands gripping bountiful curves. Her tirade went on. “We’ve discussed this Armitage. Your lonely days are behind you. You are to eat with us. Please understand, we want you to feel at home as we do. How simplistic is that? Now drink.” she commanded, setting a steaming teacup in front of him as he sat down in one of the ornate chairs. 

Armitage felt three pairs of eyes, pinning him down until he delicately lifted his cup and took a first hot and bitter sip. The burning sensation that hit his throat matched the burning red of his cheeks as he let the steam waft over his face.

“See, isn’t this better?” Doctor Rose laughed, walking back to her chair. 

“It is quite soothing,” Hux admitted as the tea warmed him up. He did feel better the more he drank, his mind clearing as he ingested some real food along with his beverage.

“And you keep saying we are the difficult ones.” Carolina jested, triggering the others’ giggles.

He attempted to stop their laughter, chasing the peace that breakfast brought him. He considered himself lucky to live in such a warm and welcoming household, yet it was suffocating to be around them sometimes. The amicable conversation at the table became a white noise as he filled his stomach. He easily devoured his food, using the rest of his tea to wash it down. 

“Pass me the butter Armitage.” he blinked, his recollection of time disappearing. The last thing he could recall was eating breakfast. Empty plates sprinkled with crumbs and a jelly stained newspaper littered the dining table. Apparently they were still at breakfast. 

“Armitage!” Carolina stated. He turned his head to the left, the movement causing a swirl of vertigo. His vision blurred on the fringe. Perhaps his relapse of sanity was kicking in. Yes, that was it. That explained why all the colors seemed muted and the women seemed to be speaking from a tunnel or right next to his ear……. he couldn’t tell. 

Doctor Rose told him these symptoms were indicative of a deeper underlying issue. He hoped it wasn’t something serious. The feeling of a million spiders ran up his neck, as he realized too late Carolina was playing with the hairs at his nape.

He growled at her, damning his motion sickness. “The audacity of that man to say such commentary to my face. I spent all morning on that.” She just laughed, pretty amber hues on her cheeks. Her hand disappeared as he heard his name from far away. 

“I told you to call me Rose.” Doctor Rose grinned, the background behind her waving a tad. Maybe he should lie down. 

“You should kiss that title away.” she smiled, kneeling in front of him at the table. Her curly womanhood was exhibited for anyone to see and he felt his mouth water. An experimental swipe at her folds showed she was drenched. He licked again, causing her to grind her vaginal lips closer to his. Armitage laid on his back at the table letting Doctor Rose have her way with him. His hands gripped her thick thighs, smooshing his ears against his head. The only thing he could hear, the only thing he could smell was her. Rose. Her panting moans, her curly hair, the salty liquid gushing down his tongue, strangling his nose for breath. He didn't need anything else if Rose would let him- 

“Armitage.” he glanced up surprised to see there was only him and Doctor Rose left. “Breakfast was delicious as always. Carolina and I will see you this afternoon for transcribing.” then she was gone. 

He blinked, his eye sockets feeling sore. His motor skills made him stumble as he got out of the chair. Was he daydreaming again? Maybe Doctor Rose could prescribe something stronger to give him. Armitage sighed, running hands down his face as he began to clean up. Perhaps he should speak to Doctor Rose about his delusions. They were getting worse.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, we would love to know what you think about the story so please don't hesitate to leave kudos and comment, no matter how short :3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
